


just promise me this (that you'll give me all of your kisses)

by crumbs_locket



Series: Snufmin Week 2019 [6]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt: Kisses, Snufmin Week 2019, been listening to random romance songs while writing this, fellas is it gay to kiss your homie's hand after he injures it?, i WILL always say paws because i am a bastard and i will die by my own hc, some angst but w/ a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/crumbs_locket
Summary: Kisses, unlike paw holding, was something Moomin and Snufkin found very difficult to do.It wasn’t that the thought never really crossed their mind. They’ve seen Moominmamma and Moominpappa do it hundreds of times before, and even Snorkmaiden and Moomin had kissed at some point.The problem, mostly, was that neither of them had enough bravery to initiate one.





	just promise me this (that you'll give me all of your kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost the end of snufmin week and by god has it been an absolute joy to be part of it!! i've gotten less creative tbh so this week has been a good pick me up to get me back into the writing mood

Kisses, unlike paw holding, was something Moomin and Snufkin found very difficult to do.

It wasn’t that the thought never really crossed their mind. They’ve seen Moominmamma and Moominpappa do it hundreds of times before, and even Snorkmaiden and Moomin had kissed at some point.

The problem, mostly, was that neither of them had enough bravery to initiate one. And when they did, they didn’t go through with it out of shyness.

Nobody, absolutely nobody, was surprised by this. It took them years to even admit they like each other and in those years they were both completely oblivious to whatever signs they may have been giving to one another. When news came of Moomin breaking up with Snorkmaiden, no one was fazed by this, not even Snorkmaiden herself. In fact, she thought Moomin would go to Snufkin and confess immediately right after, though that was obviously not the case, as it took weeks for Moomin to do just that. So, when they announced they were dating, everyone cheered and pretended that it wasn’t expected.

The two were much closer after that, their adventures much longer, and they often went without the others, occasionally vanishing without even a single peep as to where they planned to go, although no one worried too much for the two because they knew that neither of them would go without making sure they were together.

Those two could do anything and everything, except kissing it seemed.

But, unexpected as it may be, it was only a few months since they started dating when Moomin first kissed Snufkin.

Snufkin was fishing by the bridge Moominpappa built years ago, Moomin at his side trying to play his harmonica, the notes a little out of tune and a bit piercing to both their ears.

“You don’t have to blow into it so hard,” Snufkin said, watching Moomin get more and more frustrated at the mouth organ.

“I know, but it’s so difficult. How do you make so many tunes so easily with this?” Moomin shook the harmonica.

Snufkin quietly laughed, “Years and years of using it has helped with that. The first time I got that, the birds wouldn’t dare go near me with how shrill the music sounded from it.”

Moomin laughed, “It must have been discord to their ears.”

“It most likely was.” Snufkin lifted the fishing rod, sighing when he saw the hook was empty, “The fish must not be in such a good mood today.”

“Perhaps I scared them away with my playing.” Moomin teased, blowing into the harmonica and letting out a cacophony of notes, making his own ears twitch in discomfort.

“Don’t scare them away now.” Snufkin laughed, “I still need my dinner.”

“Maybe if you play they would listen.” Moomin suggested, “The forest is a fan of your music, so I don’t see why the sea wouldn’t.”

“Well, they’ve yet to bite so I could play a few so-ow!” Too engrossed in their conversation, Snufkin didn’t notice that he had clamped his paw on the sharp hook at the tip of his rod.

He immediately let go off the rod and held his paw.

“Snufkin!” Moomin placed the harmonica on the grass beside him, “Is your paw alright? Let me see it.”

“It’s fine, Moomin, really it is.” Snufkin insisted, but he let Moomin see his paw anyway. The entire hook was sharp and there was a cut on the center of Snufkin’s paw, the blood staining the fur on it.

“That looks really painful,” Moomin frowned and stood up, “I’ll get mamma’s kit. Wait here.”

“Moomin-“ But Moomin couldn’t hear Snufkin as he ran back to his house, running up to the bathroom to find the aid kit mamma kept for emergencies. He ran back to Snufkin, also holding a small bowl of clean water with his free paw.

Snufkin, embarrassed as he was from getting an injury from a fishing hook of all things, didn’t make a fuss while Moomin washed the blood off, only wincing at the occasional sting the wound gave off.

After putting some cream Moominmamma made using grandmother’s book that would help with the healing process, he wrapped it in a clean white bandage, some blood already staining it.

Proudly, Moomin showed his handiwork to Snufkin, whose head was turned away from embarrassment the entire time.

“Thank you, Moomin,” Snufkin said, smiling gratefully.

Moomin had never really observed Snufkin’s paws, mostly because he thought that that would make things awkward, but now that he looked closer, his fingers trailing Snufkin’s paw, he could see so many details. The calloused skin under all his fur, the little nicks and cuts garnered over the years, parts where the fur was slightly darker or lighter, some patches of fur gone. It all seemed so fascinating. And it all belonged to Snufkin. His paw had so much history, so many stories to tell and it, along with Snufkin, was beautiful.

And Moomin gently lifted his paw up to give it a small kiss.

At that moment, Moomin hadn’t really thought of what he was doing, and the realization hit him faster than lightning during a thunderstorm.

His face was completely red and he looked at Snufkin. Snufkin’s head was turned away again, paw pulling his hat down over his face, his face likely even redder than Moomin’s.

Moomin let go off Snufkin’s paw like it was on fire, “I am so sorry, Snufkin! I didn’t know what I was thinking and I didn’t ask if you were okay with it!”

Snufkin snapped his head to Moomin so fast that Moomin leaned back in fear that Snufkin would hit his face, “I’m not upset!” Snufkin hurriedly said, “I was just...a little surprised.”

“A-ah.” Moomin covered his face with his paws. If he asked politely, Snufkin might be willing to help him throw himself into the river. He’d be too unwilling to do it himself, so a shove would never hurt.

Moomin felt a paw on his back and put his own paws down to look at Snufkin, still bright red, but smiling. He hesitantly picked Moomin’s own paw up, staring at it for a few moments, and then kissing it.

“I think,” He starts, still staring at Moomin’s paw while the troll himself looks ready to faint, “That that was very cute of you.”

Ever since that time, Moomin and Snufkin had begun to kiss a lot more. When Moomin would get a bad bruise on his knee after falling down while running, Snufkin would give the area around it a kiss “to make it all better”. When Snufkin’s cheek was scratched by a fence with thorns from roses wrapped around it while he climbed it to take down some signs on the other side, Moomin would wipe the blood away and kiss his cheek.

They didn’t even need a reason sometimes. They could just be sitting by the beach together, paws intertwined, and then Snufkin would suddenly kiss Moomin’s nose. When Snufkin would come back after traveling somewhere for a few days, Moomin would wrap him in a strong hug, swinging him around while happily kissing his face as much as possible.

As for kisses on the lips, it took months for both of them to try it and they stumbled on another problem: Their mouths had a hard time reaching each other. Moomin had to tilt his head a _lot_ just so Snufkin could kiss him, so even if they did kiss on the lips, they found it easier just not to do it as frequently as other kisses.

It also took them a long time to even start kissing when the others were there. Sometimes they didn’t have a choice (because Little My always found her ways to hide and, once they kiss, would pop out of her hiding spot to surprise them. One time it happened as the two sat on the bridge, and they weren’t very pleased when they left it completely wet after her little jumpscare. They were siblings, but that didn’t stop Snufkin from filling his bucket with water the next day and “accidentally” spilling it on her.)

Kissing had become a bit of a constant thing in their daily lives, and time seemed to not even move in those moments, so when the Winter was so very close, Moomin began to feel even sadder.  
It was ridiculous to him, being so worried about Snufkin leaving for the Winter just like every year. He knew that this would happen. They talked about it before they made their relationship official, but now that they were closer than he could imagine, the neverending fear of Snufkin never returning or being late because of unfortunate circumstances was unrelenting on its grip on him.

On that very day, he woke up late and, upon realizing this, immediately kicked his bedsheets off and opened his door with a bang. He left the house without so much as a “Hello.” to his parents, running as fast as he could to where he could see Snufkin already packing his tent up.

“SNUFKIN!” He yelled at the top of his voice as if the vagabond would disappear if he didn’t.

Snufkin immediately stopped packing, then turned to Moomin. He smiled, “Good evening, Moomin.”

Now that he was here, Moomin felt a bit like a fool, unable to say a thing. He ran like there would be no tomorrow and yet he didn’t even know what to say now that he has the chance to. He promised. He promised he wouldn’t do this and he still did in the end, all because he couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Snufkin again. It was so stupid. _He_ was stupid.

“Now don’t go and say that, Moomintroll.” Snufkin said in a soft voice, putting his paw on Moomin’s face, “You aren’t stupid for worrying about me. Not at all.”

 _“I said that out loud!”_ The realization hit him and he sniffled-he was crying too!? Give him a break!

“Don’t cry for me, Moomin.” Snufkin put his forehead on Moomin’s, “I promise you, no matter what may happen, I will always come back. There could be times when I’m late again, but I would give the ocean and the stars up before I even think of leaving you forever.” He raised his pinky up, “I’ll even pinky promise on that.”

Moomin rubbed his face, giving a weak smile and raising his paw to lock their pinkies together, “I know, I know. But please…” He looked at Snufkin with shining eyes, “Be careful. I love you so much, and I’m afraid of the thought of seeing you hurt.”

“Of course,” Snufkin said.

They stared at each other for so long, both not willing to move, but the sky was getting darker as the days grew shorter, and they both knew Snufkin would have to leave soon.

“Would you like me to help?” Moomin offered.

Snufkin, though surprised by this, said, “Yes.” and they worked together to get all of Snufkin’s things in their proper places.

After that, Moomin helped Snufkin put his backpack on and Snufkin thanked Moomin.

Moomin still seemed afraid, even after his promise of returning, so Snufkin held Moomin’s paws once more and he leaned in slow enough for Moomin to kiss him without much difficulty.

Seconds passed before they had to stop, gasping for air.

“I suppose this is goodbye.” Snufkin said, “For now!” He quickly added.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” Moomin replied. He smiled as best as he could, “Well, off you go then. Until we see each other in the Spring again.”

Snufkin gave his most sincere smile and they didn’t stop looking and waving at each other until Snufkin vanished into the trees where he would soon be far away once more.

Moomin, glum as he felt, shook his head. It’ll be okay, he told himself. Snufkin will be back and when he does, he’ll give him as many hugs _and_ kisses!

Moomin cheered up at that and though he spent the time trying to ignore the sadness, he ultimately found himself looking forward to hibernating. Because if he hibernates now, then when he wakes up (at the right time, that is) he’ll be right there for Snufkin!

As he lay on his bed, falling asleep as he stared at the stars that he and Snufkin painted up there long ago, he dreamt of sitting on the bridge with him, hands locked together as Snufkin happily planted a kiss on his cheek, and looked forward to that dream becoming a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl. i didn't know how to end this asdjlksdfjlkj
> 
> alright gamers!! one more prompt and i'll be proud of myself for pulling through this week! it's been a hella fun week and i can't wait to end it with a bang (that i still need to think about because i'm dumbass)
> 
> okay byyyye!!


End file.
